Mix de parejas
by Annita182
Summary: esta muy lindo¡ lo estaba haciendo en la ociocidad del colegio ¡dejen review! continuará(jejejejeje)


Era una tarde de Sábado y las siguientes parejas estaban en la casa de Bell : Misato y Hao , Davis y Bell , Anna y Matt.  
  
Misato: Davis¡¡¡¡¡ Davis: que?¡ Misato: por que usas googles? Davis: ehhh no se ... es la nueva onda Misato: a ver..  
  
Misato le pegó a Davis con los googles en la cabeza..  
  
Davis: auch¡¡¡ Misato: jajajajaja Bell: (abrazando más que cariñosamente a Davis) pobre de mi niño¡  
  
Bell se para en frente de Misato y comienza a hablar en voz chillona.  
  
Bell: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?¡  
  
Aparece Hao (si,sí ahí también estaba Hao porque era novio de Misato)  
  
Hao: Eres diminuta Bell: y tu un niño con poncho Anna,Matt y Davis: je..je..je¡ Misato: ya dejenlo, O.K? Anna: oye Hao y que tienes abajo del poncho?? Hao: ehh... Anna. A ver..  
  
Anna le levanta el poncho a Hao y alcanza a mirar bastante poco ya que Misato se tiró encima de ella para golpearla.  
  
Después de bastante rato  
  
Matt estaba viendo si Anna seguía bien ( era obvio que no) (desmayada)  
  
Bell: porque tanta violencia Misato: Anna le vio las calugas a MI Hao Davis: y ¿quién no se las ha visto? Bell:¿cómo? Davis: En uno de los últimos capítulos de SK el se saca el oncho¡ Bell: A sí verdad...¡ Misato ___ Matt: si yo tb se las ví Anna: pero yo las ví más de cerca¡ (se vuelve a desmayar) Matt: pobre... Bell: (pensando) ¡maldita sortuda! Misato: Hao nos vamos¡¡¡ Hao: no quiero Misato: ¿qué dijiste? Hao: Ahí voy Matt: oye davis crees que Hao sea feliz al lado de Misato? Davis : si es = que Bell y Anna .... pobre de el. Matt: ehh Anna: ( despertando) (agarra a Davis y le planta el medio beso) Bell: Anna¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Anna : ( un poco confundida) disculpa... disculpa Bell: rrrrrr Davis: besa muy bien Bell: ¿qué dijiste? Davis: que ella bes.. Anna: ( tapándole la boca a Davis) Bell: sólo te disculpo porque eres mi amiga Anna: ¡ayyy qué linda eres! Gracias Davis : los besos de Bell son mejores¡ Matt: por favor ... estas tonteando¡ Davis: no¡ Matt: si¡ Davis: no¡ Matt: si¡  
  
Los 2 comienzan a pelear.  
  
Anna: Matt me voy¡ Bell: yo tb¡ . no espera es mi casa Matt: bueno , como yo soy tan maduro no voy a pelear más con un niñito como tu¡ Davis: ¡ayy sí tan maduro!(haciéndole burla a Matt) Bell : ya stop¡ Anna,Matt y Davis: .  
  
Llegan Misato y Hao.  
  
Misato: hola a todos¡ Hao: diminutos... Bell: oigan tengo una gran idea ,ahora que llegaron Misato y Hao. Anna: cuál? Bell: juguemos a las penitencias¡ Anna, Matt ,Davis ,Hao y Misato : ehmmm...bueno  
  
Todos se sentaron en círculo. Bell hace rodar la botella.  
  
La botella dejo de rodar y...  
  
Bell: ( pensando) sí¡ me salve. Hao: (pensando) menos mal que no me toco a mi... Davis : me salve¡ Misato: pobre de Matt. Anna: ayy si¡ (pensando) menos mal que no me toco. Matt: sólo haganlo rápido. Todos - Matt : siiii¡ Anna: (hablando bajito) No le hagan algo malo¡ Bell: si no ... no tiene gracia. Hao: algo bueno ( en el mal sentido de la palabra) Misato: todo lo que dice Hao esta bien. Davis : ya se me ocurrió¡ Todos : que? Davis: que le de un beso a alguien¡ Anna: a mi¡ Bell y Misato: no tendría gracia... Hao: a Bell: Davis: O.k Bell: ( pensando) me gustaría que fuera más celoso . Anna: ( pensando) rrrr.. maldita¡, pero tengo que aceptarlo ... porque es mi amiga. Hao: listo¡¡¡¡ Matt: por fin¡ Todos menos Matt : dale un beso a Bell .  
  
Matt: bueno.  
  
Matt se acercó a Bell y la besó apasionadamente , se escucha un portazo ¿quién será?  
  
El tonto de Hao había tratado de escapar de Misato, pero no pudo ya que Misato salió persiguiéndolo . Cuando volvieron a la casa Anna , Bell y los demás notaron que Hao tenía varios moretones, había tratado de irse mientras todos estaban pendientes del gran beso de Matt y Bell , al final no pudo lograr su objetivo: escapar de esos seres diminutos...  
  
Bell: sigamos con el juego¡¡¡ ( desde el beso estaba más entusiasmada que nunca). Todos menos Bell : weno...  
  
Bell hace girar de nuevo la botella y...  
  
Davis: wii¡ Hao: El gran Hao se ha salvado¡ Matt: ( pensando) "sería muy fome que me tocara a mi" Bell: (pensando) me salve¡¡ Misato: yo también¡¡¡ Anna: No trampa, trampa¡¡¡¡ Bell: No seas fome ,espera mientras pensamos en tu penitencia. Anna: weno ya¡ Todos menos Anna: ¿cómo podemos sorprenderla? (todos sabían que Anna con muy pocas cosas se sobresaltaba) Hao: tengo una gran idea¡  
  
Notitas de Anna:  
  
Como pueden ver es un universo alternativo y un medio mix de parejas de distintos animes. Ojalá dejen rewiew. 


End file.
